Conspicuous
by JuCaos
Summary: Tsuna was wondering how did he got into this situation. Currently he is standing in the alleyway with a blonde male that have similar hairstyle to him with deep amber eyes kissing him. Yes, kissing him, for they were trying to hide away from fangirls that the blonde had brought onto himself. But first, he had to wonder. - I do not own KHR! - G27, Slightly Crackish - Rated T - M
1. Prolouge

Tsuna was wondering how did he got into this situation. Currently he is standing in the alleyway with a blonde male that have similar hair style to him with deep amber eyes kissing him. Yes, kissing him, for they were trying to hide away from fangirls that the blonde had brought onto himself. But first, he had to wonder.

HOW THE HECK DID HE GET SENT BACK INTO THE PAST?!

* * *

Tsuna woke up one morning without getting hit or shot up for once, which either means it was godsend or an omen for trouble on its way. Tsuna just sat up, looking at the time as he sees it was about ten in the morning, clearly stating that he had missed breakfast. And he also knew that his hitman tutor has no missions to do, so that only means one thing.

"Oh good, you're awake, Dame-Tsuna. It's time for your training!" A baritone voice called out as Tsuna just froze at the amusement in it. Tsuna only turns his head a bit to see a small toddler standing there, fedora hiding the evil glint in those dark, charcoal eyes as Tsuna just began to slowly move in case of provoking the baby.

"Reborn, why didn't you wake up me earlier?" Tsuna asked, clearly aware of other's age. He is not what he's seem. and he even knew that this baby would succeed of reaching a centurion age a lot younger if their first appearance means anything. But now, he would be able to see the baby growing up, since he had done something that broke the curse of Acrobaleno. In fact, Reborn looked a little taller than they first met.

"Well, I figured if I had to wake you up every morning, then you should try waking up on your own since it seems that all past dons is a very light sleepers," Reborn said in innocent voice (Oh, as if...) as he pucker up his voice, giving off that innocent feel as Tsuna shivered at that. It was another sign of omen, Tsuna now standing up as he was taller than his old self when he first met Reborn. He is now eighteen years old, his hair growing out a bit as he started to have t tail that reached down to middle of his back in sudden of his hair growth, his eye bit narrower, but still large doe-shape as there was some baby fat clinging to his cheeks in stubborn failing battle as it made enough of both sexes swoon at the sight of his pouty lips. He looks more like a female than a male, judging that he have lithe body with tone muscles that shows off of harsh training and sudden adventures with his friends as he still fail at grades, though he wasn't called Dame-Tsuna anymore by his classmates since he entered high school. Currently, he is now in last year of school, graduation coming up as his mother was so into the actions of getting everything ready for it.

"Reborn, I'm not a light sleeper..." Tsuna said, reminding him of his heavy sleeping ability as Reborn pulled out a gun from his jacket and shoots at Tsuna's head, which one other hand moved out of target's path on habit.

"I know that, Dame-Tsuna. You should be able to wake up at any sudden of noises," Reborn said cutely, making Tsuna groan mentally. He now can see reborn going to be making a training around that detail of perfect mafia boss.

Yes, Tsuna was well on his path of becoming Vongola Decimo, the most prominent mafia famiglia in Italy, and possibly the world as it did once started off as a vigilance group that went against the dirty sins of mafia by helping people. Tsuna just groaned, this time out loud as he did not want to be the boss. However, some cruel twist of Fate, he was thrown into dark world, saying that he was the best and last choice for Vongola.

"Reborn, let's just take a break today. I need to rest my sore muscles before I go back to school tomorrow," Tsuna asked, knowing his body dearly needed it or at this rate he would collapse at sudden turn. Reborn just looks at him, clearly taking his time as Tsuna studies him as he does every single day. Reborn now reached his knees, even with his fedora hat with held a chameleon, Leon, on its rim as it had orange band. Reborn seems to have his suit measured, since his undershirt is now yellow with blue tie, which is traditionally evil mark of Reborn to whoever has been 'tutored' by Reborn himself. Dino and Tsuna had fun see those ties at the balls together, something about hatred for dark blue ties like Reborn's. Even when come Halloween, almost everyone took after Reborn as their costumes, and that only left two of the students with nightmares that lasted for few days.

"Okay, but expect your training to be even harder next time. Anyway, get dressed in this," Reborn said as he gave in without a fight, making Tsuna blinks at Reborn throws a cloth satchel at him. "Do it now, or you're eating leads for brunch," Reborn commanded as Tsuna immediately did what Reborn said to do, not wanting to be shoot at again. Tsuna pulled off his nightwear and put on the outfits that Reborn had him to wear, pulling on buckles shoes that seemed to be made in olden days.

_Wait. Olden days? _

Tsuna looks down to study the detail of the shoes he's wearing, deeming it to be nineteenth-century style as he was wearing a outfits that consist of green trousers that was held up by pantisers with tan-colored undershirt, some of the marks that seemed to be dirt with a green hat on his head, hiding his spiky, gravity-defying hair in process.

"Uh Reborn, why am I dressed in this- WHY IN THE SIX HELLS YOU HAVE THAT CURSED BAZOOKA IN YOUR HAND!" Tsuna began to ask normally until he looked up to see very orange bazooka, no doubt seemingly to be experimented on from Ten-Years Bazooka that Lambo apparently owned.

"What? I just asked Shoichi and Verde to see if they needed a tester and they said yes. I kindly offered to do it for them," Reborn answered innocently, Tsuna clutching hard on the bag as he was thankful that he had his mittens and glasses, since he can't really just put on contracts right away in battles yet, in his pockets as Reborn points that cursed thing at him with very dangerous smirk on his lips. "And who is better than you, the Sky of Time, to test it? Also, we don't know how long you'll be gone as well, so following your Intuition, Dame-Tsuna!"

Suddenly, there was a sound of bazooka launching as well orange poof of smoke, appearing of where Tsuna once stood in fear and resignation with Reborn pointing the cursed thing up as he pull his hat down a bit.

"Have fun meeting your ancestor, Tsuna."

* * *

_Okay. Headache? Check. Tick mark? Check. Now what was I missing? Ah, yes..._

_"REBOOOOOORN!"_ Tsuna suddenly shouted, making sure that he was in the forest of nowhere, clutching at his head as he tries to stand up. His head felt like it was split in two, something that he never want to taste again as he slowly stumbles out of the forest, experiencing the low lighting as orange sky that seemed to be the starting of the day. Tsuna slowly peeks out of his eyes, trying to understand of where he is, noting that the area around him looked nothing like Japan, in olden days or not. He slowly approaches the road, looking both ways as he tried to figure out which way was the closest to nearby town. He didn't have to wait long, hearing a clattering of horse-drawn cart coming from his left as he slowly rub his forehead, looking like he had a hard night of rest. He looked toward to the left, blinking a bit as he regarded the driver of the cart, looking like Italian.

"Ah, ehi?" Tsuna called out, trying out Italian for the moment as the driver suddenly jolted awake, as if Tsuna woke him up as he pulled the horse to stop, looking over to his right to see a brown-haired boy who looked like he had fun sleeping somewhere dirty.

"_Ah. Good morning. Thank you for waking me up, boy,_" the driver answered as Tsuna just slumps at the word boy. He is not young!

"_Ah, I have a question. Which way is to the nearest town? I think I'm lost, heh, heh,"_ Tsuna asked as he suddenly snaps out of his depressed mood, keeping his voice neutral. He just wanted to pass off as nobody while he's here, judging that he was being used in the experiment, again. The driver just blinks at him then guffawed out loud, slapping his thigh in process.

"_I'm already heading there! The nearest town from 'ere is ahead, Florence, about an hour away from cart. If you want to go to where I just came from, Bolongia, it's over five days of walking,_" the driver answered as Tsuna just looks at him, bit surprised. He sighed then looks in the same direction of where the driver is going to. "_I can take you there, if you help me protect that cart till then?_" Driver added, looking bit worried about the goods he had in the cart as he didn't really think that the teen looked like he could fight, but two people is better when coming to terms of protection. Tsuna blinked then breaks out in a wide smile, his hat blocking out the sun that was starting to rise.

"_Si! I'll help you protect the cart. Can you tell me what does the ransackers uses for weapons?_" Tsuna asked as the driver just looks down at him, clearly thinking about something that involved the teen, but moves his head in a way that said to join him and Tsuna took the chance. He jumps up on the end of the cart, maneuvering around the items in it as he settled on a chest that seemed well-worn, almost like a cash chest.

_"They uses guns and knifes, knifes mostly since I can't hold a weapon for a dime's worth. What about you, use anything?"_ The driver asked as Tsuna just holds up his hands, revealing scars that is visible when reflected in the light.

"_I use my hands. As you can see, I'm good at fighting when other uses knifes, but not so well with gun far back, unless it's dodging,_" Tsuna answered as the driver's eyes widens at the sight of scar-riddled hands, seeing that he did certainly fought beforehand, and survived each time. "_I'm also trained in mixed-arts fighting, since my friends like to get me into trouble all the time, especially my... Teacher, and he's a sadist in his training,_" Tsuna added as he sweat drops at the word teacher as the driver breaks out in laughter, clapping his laps again in glee._  
_

"_My, my. Never thought you can fight. I mean by your body and no muscles, I can't place you in wither of category. Anyway, my name is Darwin and I'm currently visiting an old friend of mine in Italy for some information on few animals.. Why are you here, in Italy when you could be successful with your skills anywhere?"_ Darwin asked as Tsuna just looks at him, bit surprised. Now that Darwin introduced himself, Tsuna's mind went back to one of Reborn's lessons with Hibari about his way of classing people.

"_Omnivore. Ah, sorry! It just that my friend likes to class people in carnivore and herbivore classes by judging their strength, but he put me in Omnivore for some reasons..._" Tsuna said all of a sudden, both hands int he air as Darwin looks over his shoulders, surprised then smiles brightly. Tsuna just tilts his head at his smile then looks ahead, seeing the city line as he could judge about an hour jog there if no one bothers him. However he was suddenly attracted by sudden dark group up ahead. Darwin turns his head after seeing the boy's eyes narrowing and saw what he saw and began to swear so fluently in English.

**"-that they will suffer in the bowels of Hell!"** Darwin finished cursing a long one, leaving Tsuna quite amused at that since he smirks as he sets the bag on his back, moving to the front as he adjusted his footing that he would jump on the horse without harming it. Darwin noticed this and began to snap the horse, making it go faster.

"**You don't have to hide your language from me, mister. Even I don't originally speak Italian or English, and oh, my name's Yoshi!**" Tsuna said as he jumps foward, landing lightly on the horse as the animal just bucks, trying to get him off as Tsuna used that movement to propel himself forward, rolling ahead of him as he sprint at his top speed, almost like a wind that is elusive.

_So going have to thank Fon for teaching me moves. Even Reborn knew that he can't teach me how to use my potential strength with hands and feet._ Tsuna thought as he began to attack, seeing that other noticed him and charge at him, yelling for money and valuables as Tsuna just rolled his eyes, knocking them off the road and out as Darwin was bit behind, seeing that Tsuna was clearing the way for him rather quickly. When he reached the leader of the gang, he faced his fear.

_Oh cazzo. Why did he, of all things, have a gun?!_ Tsuna added darkly as he quickly rolled to the side, nearly avoiding the bullet as it hits the dirt, knowing that Tsuna had to attack fast, and fast he did. He turn his palm up, tiger clawed as he collided it in the stomach as he swings his leg for low kick as he flips over his body to whack his other arm into the fallen man's back. That knocked the air right out of him as Tsuna rolled over him in the air, landing nicely on his feet as he stood upright, patting his hands as he watches Darwin rides by without anything stolen.

"_Thanks, Yoshi! Might see you in town, little Omnivore?_" Darwin called out after him, smirk settling on his lips as Tsuna just face-palms himself, clearly deciding that he cannot avoid the facts that there will be someone who will classify the people in subjects. He waves his hand in reply, placing his left foot on the middle of the back as he kept the man down if he tries to get up. Few minutes later, Tsuna felt that he should go into the forest, but along with the road for some reasons and went ahead to do so. Few minutes later he saw two horseback riders coming from where the town was appeared, though stopped before Darwin, surprised. Darwin had began to tell them about the teen, but when he looked over,t he boy was no longer there. He gave off a knowing smile and only told them they he had hired a boy to keep the pathway clear for him to ride by, though he didn't expect him to actually fight. The horseback riders just sigh, one of this black-haired priest as the other was red-haired (ITS PINK! **SHUT UP BITCH!**) male just rubbing his face down as he had red tattoo on his face going up in flame-like direction. Tsuna kept his distance from the treeline where he could see them, but other cannot ever so easily. He made sure he didn't make any noise as he narrows his eyes at the sight of them. Darwin, as Tsuna remembered, came from 1800's, meaning that it was about the era when Primo started Vongola or before Elena die, since she died after Darwin returned back to England to truly start classifying the species.

"_-that you could have wait for us for another hour at that meeting point, Darwin!_" the pink-haired man said (**Don't make me kill you, author...**_ Who cares?~_) as Darwin just chuckled lightly then snaps his horse forward, though at leisurely pace as the horseback riders suddenly rode by him, chattering about anything, even about guns, which Darwin exclaimed to the pink-haired male not to brag about his ability of being able to use weapon out loud as Tsuna had long gone slipped ahead of them, jogging about half of hour ahead of them as he was nearing to the city gate, looking in his bag as he pulled out his coins bag, seeing that Reborn had fully prepared him in case. When he arrived at the gate, they let hi go with one copper shilling, which Tsuna did and went in, keeping his green hat on as he was thankful that nobody was not able to connect him to Primo, since his appearance can cause him a trouble if anything. His ability to fight? He can cover that up with teacher excuse, something about being sent all over the world, even America to be taught by his original teacher's friends in many way of livings.

However few minutes into that town, Tsuna can only admit that when he saw a sprinting toward to him, amber eyes looking for something or someone as it lands on him. Tsuna just tried to get out-of-the-way as the male just went toward to him, grabbing him by the wrist and took the hat off and pushes them into the alleyway, taking off his cloak and vest as well putting on the hat as Tsuna was flustered in the moment, barely noticing what the other's planning to do. Then the next thing that Tsuna know, he was being kissed by the handsome blonde on the spot.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Tsuna was wondering how did he got into this situation. Currently he is standing in the alleyway with a blonde male that have similar hair style to him with deep amber eyes kissing him. Yes, kissing him, for they were trying to hide away from fangirls that the blonde had brought onto himself. But first, he had to wonder.

* * *

What happened last time:

However few minutes into that town, Tsuna can only admit that when he saw a sprinting toward to him, amber eyes looking for something or someone as it lands on him. Tsuna just tried to get out-of-the-way as the male just went toward to him, grabbing him by the wrist and took the hat off and pushes them into the alleyway, taking off his cloak and vest as well putting on the hat as Tsuna was flustered in the moment, barely noticing what the other's planning to do. Then the next thing that Tsuna know, he was being kissed by the handsome blonde on the spot.

* * *

Tsuna just stood there, his brown eyes staring into the amber eyes as his mind scrambled all over the place to figure out what is happening. Now let's see, Tsuna's lips was being pressed on by another pair of lips, supple and soft. Also as if it was silk. Also there was a sudden spark between it, making Tsuna wonder what that means at the moment. Second, the other male look oddly familiar, but Tsuna hasn't been able to figure him out since he was moving and now he was wearing his hat. Tsuna suddenly gasps, his lips parting hopen as the other male didn't take advantage, though Tsuna could see the mirth in the eyes.

THen few seconds later in the kiss, a huge group of girls ran past the alleyway, kyaa'ing as they were trying to find a certain blond. The blond stiffens at the appearance of them, moving in closer into Tsuna to hide most of his face n the shadows as one hand reaches up to touch the back of the head. Then, he twisted his body, their faces from the public as he pulls away a bit, looking at Tsuna's face up close.

"Shh... Don't expose me. Just pretend we're going out and looking for a place to tryst," the blonde's tenor voice called out, Tsuna's mind finally snapping as he blushed darkly at the words that other just spewed out. Tsuna just moves his arms, one of his hand clenching on other;s white shirt sleeve as he had other clenching into a fist, between them both as the other male didn't notice it. Tsuna looks over the shoulder, seeing that the girls as long gone as Tsuna just pushes the other male away with his one arm, then used that arm to grab his hat and bopped the freak out of other's nose. Tsuna just ran out of the alleyway, blushes encompasses his cheeks as he didn't see where he was going, bumping into the cart that seemed so oddly familiar.

"Oof!" Tsuna lets out a sound, falling onto his butt as he heard a clinking of gun, tensing up at the sounds.

"Now, now. Let's see why the other lad... Oh, it's you Yoshi!" a voice called out that Tsuna remembered talking to before arriving here.

"Eh, Darwin?" Tsuna asked, looking up at the driver in the sun, seeing a wide bright smile on his face as Darwin just guffawed at the confusion on other face. The pink-haired man just looks confused, looking at Darwin as the priest on other horse just gets off and went around the cart to look at Tsuna.

"It's nice to see you again, though you got here before I did... Was it your teacher's training?" Darwin asked, twisting in his seat as Tsuna just waves the priest away, blush still on his face. Darwin saw the color and smiles even more brightly. "And who's the gal that took your first kiss, eh, Yoshi?" Darwin added as Tsuna just flushed ever so darkly at that, covering his face as he looks at Darwin that only said 'SHUT UP!'.

"It wasn't a gal, Darwin..." Tsuna mutters as he slowly pulls himself up, dusting off the dirt on him as he sighs, cracking his head as he looks at his hand as Darwin just blinks at his answer for first kiss one, leaving other two looking at him flabbergasted as Tsuna answered the other question. "And I was trained by varieties of people. I just used my Chinese teacher's teaching," Tsuna half-lied, see a might pink mark of nose on his hand. Just how hard was that man's nose is?

"Ah! G, Knuckle. You're back early! Nice to see you on this fine morning, Darwin!" a oddly familiar voice called out as Tsuna just tense, praying to whichever God for mercy as he slowly looks over his shoulder. There, he saw the male that he bopped on the nose, putting on his vest with one hand as the cloak rested over his arm as the other hand was touching his nose gingerly. Darwin quickly looks at Tsuna' hand at that moment, seeing pinkish mark and back to the blonde's nose, seeing the red mark. Few seconds passed as the other male reaches them, stopping as Tsuna was hidden a bit by G's body.

"Giotto. What did poor lad do for you to steal his first kiss?" Darwin called out as G just chokes on air as Knuckle just blinks, looking at Tsuna as Tsuna clearly looking like he been caught, pink-handed. Giotto just blinks then steps around G, seeing the person that he was in the alleyway with.

"No, I am sure that this person is a gal, Darwin..." Giotto said, bit worried as Tsuna slowly began to mutters something in few of the languages, G clearly the closest one as he smirks, covering his mouth as his shoulders began to shake.

"No.. This is Yoshi, the lad that knock the ransackers out and cleared the road for me. And I know Yoshi is a lad, Giotto. You just stole his first kiss," Darwin clarified as G just breaks out laughing, seeing GIotto's shocked face as Tsuna just makes a pouts, blush even darkening. Darwin just began to snickers, now wishing that he should have kept the camera with him, or even his drawing pad!

"..." Giotto can only stay silent as G just stops laughing, catching the first part of sentence from before hand in his mind.

"Wait, Darwin. Are you telling that this brat here," G began to drawl out as his face sets into a scowl as Tsuna just began to inch away, but was stopped by Gs hand on the shoulder, "is the one that knocked over twenty people out and left laying on the road? Hell's fire, he didn't even look the part!"

Tsuna just only want to escape the spotlight, clearly now guessing that he was being in Vongola's sights as he didn't want that to happen. "Ah, mister. I'm only just a teen, sir. But that was bit easy for me... Until I reached the leader..." Tsuna began to say, his voice same as ever, until he mutters out the last part, clearly showing that he had trouble with the leader for a bit. Darwin just pouts, knowing what he was talking about then reaches in the back, pulling out a small bag of something and looks in it, humming a bit.

"What happened with the leader?" Giotto asked Tsuna all of sudden, Tsuna now sweating heavily at his question. This he could answer truthfully, but he knew that other's Intuition is even stronger than his, at the least.

"He has a gun... Well, he was only able to shoot once before I knocked him out, but that only made me exhaust more energy..." Tsuna answered honestly, now feeling the sudden pain of overused muscles, adrenaline in his body finally fading away. He suddenly bend over, clutching at his side as he felt that he was going t pass out at this rate if he doesn't rest soon. "But I over-used my muscles in my training..." was all he could say before fall face-down, his hat falling off of his head as the group takes in deep breath of surprise at the first sight of appearance. Then Knuckle rushes over to him, checking his pulses as he made sure that the boy didn't have any lasting injury.

"It just as he said, over used his muscles.." Knuckle answered everyone's question, though wonder why he was able to survive such a state since it seemed to be around for a while.

"Uh, Gio. Just a question. Do you ever have a younger brother I don't know? Or possibly banged a woman one night in your teens?" G can only ask as Giotto just stood there, shock on his face though shakes his head. Darwin just scampered off the wagon and grabs one sack of water and moved over to the boy and pulled him up, placing the hat back on. He opens the cap and pours some water in Tsuna's mouth, who began to cough and sputters out some water, as he pushes the waterskin away, gasping for air as he glares at Darwin cutely.

"Just wanted to make you're your not dead, Yoshi... Now answer me, are you in anyway related to Giotto?" Darwin asked as Giotto began to tune in other, Tsuna's eyes widening a bit as he felt the amber eyes on him as the boy just stayed silent. Giotto had to give it to the boy, being able to sense him barely sensing him.

"In a direct way, but distant," was all he said while giving up barely any information as Giotto just frowns, unable to determine whether it's a lie or truth. Tsuna just shifted his hat a bit, noting that it may have fallen off for a bit and possibly exposed himself, which brought on his question. He accepted that as the only way and began to stand up, feeling the drawback of moving too fast. It would be too lethal to be out in the open when he is this weak.

"In a direct way, means you're closely related to him, but distant? It just means that you're just a cousin or little half brother of his?" G scowled when he crosses his arms as Tsuna stiffens at that. He was so close, lucky that G managed to conclude that much, which made Giotto relaxed considerably.

'Well, any blood of mine is welcome to stay with me!" Giotto said cheerfully as Tsuna and G did a spit-take, Darwin noting this. Tsuna just wipes the corner of his mouth as he looks at the blonde with wary look in his eyes. G on other hand, went to beat the blonde's head in.

"Don't just say that! Who would hear that, you baka!" G said, scolding him as Tsuna just smiled weakly at other's reprimanding.

"Of course! But he's my blood relative as well, G! Just me and Ricardo are related and that was distant one!" Giotto said as he clutches his head, Tsuna taking a gulp of water as Darwin slips a ring in Tsuna's hand. He winks at Tsuna, Tsuna looking down to see blue gem on the ring blinking up to him. He could instantly tell that this could give off flames and S-Ranked too.

"Where did you get this? This is too valuable!" Tsuna began to say, trying to reject the gift as Darwin just waves his hand, clasping the fingers to hold on it.

"Talbot gave it to me, saying that Sephira saw a boy helping me on my delivery and should be properly awarded for. Also she added that you might need it to save something," Darwin added as Tsuna just mutters under his breath about old alchemist and one that shouldn't do things like these.

"I can't accept it though Darwin! It's too valuable," Tsuna repeated, though added mentally. _And too powerful._

_It seems that the lad knew what flames are._ G thought as he crosses his arms, clearly seeing the ring from distance as Giotto just rubs his bumps, his eyes still closed. G knew that the next words in his mouth was going to shock and make his friend happy as heck, but he had to know something about the lad.

"I guess you can stay with us brat. If anyone take a peek at you without your hat, they would kidnap you and demand ransom from us," G said as Giotto just glomp him from behind, Knuckle just grinning as Tsuna just looks at him in horror. G liked the look on it, pleased that other knew of what they are.

"I can't-!" Tusna began to refused again as Giotto left his friend and clomps Tsuna, laughing happily as Tsuna lets out a girly shriek. That only made G added some more.

"And to see if you are really a boy, since that shriek of yours shouldn't be in boy's mouth."


	3. SOPA ALERT

As you have heard of recently, **SOPA** was just recreated just a few days ago!

_**WE NEED TO STOP THIS FROM BEING PUT INTO ACTION! **_

Right now, I checked that we now need about _72k_ of signatures left before _**MARCH 19th! **_

This was created a month ago and I just _found out_, so here I am, passing along the words that this will **_seriously_** inhibits our ambition to post fanfictions on here, even blogs are not even tolerated!

Take out the *'s in the link below.

ht*tps:*/*petitions.*whitehouse.*gov/*petition/*stop-*sopa-*2014/*q0Vkk0Zr*

Please, help us to stop this and get our dear President to notice that this is the violation of our _**FREEDOM of SPEECH!**_

_**Thank you for reading this alert,**_

_JuCaos_


	4. Chapter 2

_Summary: Tsuna was wondering how did he got into this situation. Currently he is standing in the alleyway with a blonde male that have similar hair style to him with deep amber eyes kissing him. Yes, kissing him, for they were trying to hide away from fangirls that the blonde had brought onto himself. But first, he had to wonder._

* * *

**Last previously on...**

_"I can't accept it though Darwin! It's too valuable," Tsuna repeated, though added mentally. And too powerful._

_It seems that the lad knew what flames are. G thought as he crosses his arms, clearly seeing the ring from distance as Giotto just rubs his bumps, his eyes still closed. G knew that the next words in his mouth was going to shock and make his friend happy as heck, but he had to know something about the lad._

_"I guess you can stay with us brat. If anyone take a peek at you without your hat, they would kidnap you and demand ransom from us," G said as Giotto just glomp him from behind, Knuckle just grinning as Tsuna just looks at him in horror. G liked the look on it, pleased that other knew of what they are._

_"I can't-!" Tusna began to refused again as Giotto left his friend and clomps Tsuna, laughing happily as Tsuna lets out a girly shriek. That only made G added some more._

_"And to see if you are really a boy, since that shriek of yours shouldn't be in boy's mouth."_

* * *

_Hieee! How the heck did I even end up in Vongola's sight in the first place! _Tsuna thought as he messes up his hair that wasn't underneath his hat, making Darwin by him looks at him with amusement in his eyes. Right now, after being taken in (without a chance to refuse) by Vongola Famiglia, thanks to his similarity to Giotto's. Also, he suspected that G also knew something more that Giotto and probably wanted to keep him closely to figure him out. _Even though, I'm not even happy by the fact that I got my first kiss stolen by my ancestor! _ Tsuna added to his thought as he crosses his arms, sighing lightly as he stayed relaxed, trying hard not to push himself beyond the point where he could not move for the day.

"Ne, Yoshi! Are you Japanese?" Giotto asked from behind, Tsuna looking over his shoulder to see him, only to come to face-to-face with the blue sterling eyes as he leaving flipped out and fall off the wagon. But he hangs to his seat as G was riding behind the wagon, smirk on his face as he saw him being taken off the spot by Giotto. "I mean, it just that Yoshi is normally Japanese by its roots, but I understand that people like using names from other cultures as well," Giotto added as he leans back, smiling lightly as tsuna took a deep breath, clutching to his chest as he really want to beat the obvious out of the blonde's head before him. He takes the chance to study the blonde, seeing that the male is actually acting like a little kid to throw him off course, in case if Tsuna really wants to hurt him..

"Hai. Yoshi is just a nickname for me though, since I don't like giving out my true name," Tsuna answered, only adding to the fact that he likes to hides his true identity from them. "Not that I don't trust you really, but I really prefer that no one beside my tutors and friends knows my real name," Tsuna added as he waves his hands in front of him when he saw the narrowing of GIotto's eyes, making him sweatdrops as he knew that other as inkling of knowing that he had HI under control.

"So if we managed to be your friends, we'll know your name then, Yoshi?" Darwin asked as Tsuna turns to face him, smile on his face as Giotto just blinks, looking at his smile. It was warm and inviting, almost as if he wanted to be noticed by anyone that knows the true worth of it. He places his hands behind his head, black gloves on in case since it changes into I-Gloves, very useful for battles anytime. Darwin was snapping the horse on, leading the wagon to the place where the destination they had chosen to be dropped off at as Darwin would give them the items they have ordered.

"It depends on situation. My tutors were actually the first to know me and with them, my friends. SO basically, I have small connections to the world, beside the fact that one of them is a sadist and like dropping me off at random places and leaving me to my own devices given by him," Tsuna said softly at first as he remembers how Reborn managed to turn his life upside down then places on forced sweet smile as he lets out small bit of KI at the last part, clearly showing his displeasure about Reborn. "However, if weren't for him, I wouldn't be where I am today in my life," Tsuna added softly, knowing that it was the truth as he looks up at the blue sky, being calmed down by his as he places his hands on the back of his head.

"Basically, your allies?" G called out as Tsuna just hangs his head backward as Giotto shot him a glare that only said to keep their hidden world secret. However Tsuna just narrows his eyes, as if he really don't like the idea of allies. G notices the look and decided to pick off the conversation later on, since they were nearing the location. Few minutes of silence, Darwin pulled his reins as he stops the wagon, leaving them in middle of nowhere of the forest as Tsuna just shivers at the sight of dark shadows. Giotto noticed the shivers then chuckled lightly, making Tsuna looks behind him with a small pout.

"It's not funny, sir," Tsuna scolded Giotto as Knuckle just chuckled, being quiet for the fact that he could be loud and possibly give away their location. Tsuna jumps out of the wagon seat then lands on the balls of his feet. "Anyway," Tsuna began to say then bows directly to Darwin with a sheepish smile on his face, "**thank you for giving us a ride, Darwin!**" Tsuna finished it in English as Darwin just smiled, but the others were shocked to hear him speak the language fluently.**  
**

"**Not a problem at all, Yoshi! I'm just glad that you helped me save all of my deliveries, that's all,**" Darwin said as he waves his hand non-chantley, making Tsuna pouts as he straightens up, wondering why people could not just accepts thanks easily. Darwin read his mind at that moment then laughs, clutching at his sides as Giotto just smirks, clearly seeing the conversation between them was alike to people that had good intentions. He jumps out of the back of the wagon and went over to G, who was leaning backward for a bit. Giotto waves him down as G complies, bowing down as GIotto just whispers into his ear.

"_Do not ever mention our true jobs to him, ever. Got_ that?" Giotto said with sweet smile as G just rolled his eyes as Tsuna helped Darwin puts some heavy stuffs on Knuckle horse, making sure that they were all tucking in tightly to not break them.

"_The answers he given to us shows sign of knowing, Giotto! What if he really knows of who are? What if he is a spy for police?_" G asked Giotto who just pursued his lips at his questions. Giotto may look like he was not listening, but he was and he knew that Tsuna knows about them. However, Tsuna seemed to be innocent, almost as if he was an actual civilian than mafioso.

"-and make sure you don't break anything, Knuckle!" Darwin said, making sure that the priest knows not to disturb the fragile things as Tsuna just sweatdrops. Then Tsuna got an idea then looks at Knuckle above him.

"Actually, I can ride for you, since you seem like the person that would run without getting tired. Also I'm not that much of hyper as well," Tsuna offered as Giotto blinks, thinking of the same thing as Knuckle just looks down at him. G just blinks then breaks out into laughter, holding his sides as he urges his horse forward, pulling them up by the wagon.

"You think that you can control Knuckle's horse? Maximum is rather a jumpy horse and don't trust others easily. Well, beside the blonde idiot over there," G asked Tsuna as Giotto just say 'hey!' at the blonde idiot comment as Tsuna just smiles brightly at G. He was standing int he front f the horse the whole time and the horse was trying to eat his hair. G just blinks as Tsuna just places his hand on the muzzle, rubbing it lightly.

"I think I can managed. Along all of the animals I met, the horse is rather the easiest to make friends with. It just that only dogs is more harder for me," Tsuna answered their unspoken question that was on their minds as Giotto just breaks out into a smile, looking directly at Tsuna, who return the gaze back.

"Can you handle a lion?" Giotto asked, since he does keep a pet lion at home, much to Darwin's dismay about it few years ago. Tsuna just blinks then breaks out into a grin, big one as Knuckle slowly gets off his horse, holding on the reins as Tsuna just lets Maximum bumps his head against his.

"I can. I kinda own a lion too," Tsuna said as he really was talking about Natsu, but Darwin just gapes at him, looking like he couldn't believe it.

"How come is it that every time I meet someone like you two, they own a lion!" he growled, looking depressed as Tsuna just sweatdrops, chuckling lightly as Giotto just looks at Tsuna, trying hard to figure out something. The boy was telling the truth, but he didn't gave away much information, not even enough for his police friend, Alaude, to go on with!

"Anyway, I want to ride the horse too, Tsuna. I understand that you been walking much more longer than me, but I believe that G letting you stay at my place for now. Doesn't it means that you should work for your own share?" Giotto asked as Tsuna just looks at him blankly then smiles darkly at him, Knuckle handing over the reins to him as he didn't want to get into between them. He went over to help Darwin to get stuff onto G's horse, who was watching the look-alikes fight.

"Ah, but I am the guest, Giotto-kun," Tsuna replied back, moving around then gets up onto the horse, getting seat rather well and quickly as Maximum just shakes his mane, stepping around a bit as it gets used to its' new rider weight. Giotto just walks over to him, grin still on his face. This little talk fight was amusing G and Knuckle, who had finished filling up the horse and is now giving Knuckle the rest of the stuff, which wasn't much for some reason.

"Yes, but you are my relative, Yoshi-kun. Therefore, you have to work for your own share," Giotto replied back as Tsuna just drops his grin then stares down at Giotto, who was right by him, smiling sweetly that promised only nothing but embarrassment and torture for the victim.

"Is it me, or are they starting to have their first lover's spat?" Darwin asked, clearly amused by this as Knuckle just chuckled at their fight. G just looks at Darwin then at the fighters then at Darwin, breaking out into a full-blown smirk.

"I think so.." G answered as Tsuna just shot him a dark glare as G just shivers, almost as if he was rooted to the spot by it. Tsuna then turns his eyes back down at GIotto then grins even wider.

"But you guys got me into a situation where I can't just refuse your kind 'offer' when I can only just stay in town to recover my energy and move on to the next thing from there, ne?" Tsuna quipped as Giotto just cracks his eyelids open, cold blue eyes pinning Tsuna to the seat. Tsuna just gulps mentally as Giotto went around the horse and stands on the left side now, keeping his eyes on the brunette.

"Yes, but I didn't expect that you would be a slacker. I won't allow any at home, if they were to relax around like a lazy bum," Giotto replied with his dear sweet smile, G snickering as Knuckle began to shake hands with Darwin, who was talking about current politics and troubles around the are. Tsuna just looks down at him then huffs.

"I don't slack around. I train everyday till my body screams for break and you saw how bad off I was when I collapsed in town due of muscle exhaustion," Tsuna replied as Giotto freeze a bit, knowing that it was the truth, but he didn't want to walk all the way back home.

"Oh Really? you might be just acting, little Yoshi," Giotto retorted as Tsuna just blinks blankly at that, not noticing that Giotto was snaking his foot into the stirrups, where Tsuna can't reach to with his small legs. "However, I am willing to offer a solution that would please us both," Giotto added before Tsuna would reply against his point, making G just blinks while Darwin and Knuckle decided to watch them this time.

"What is this, oh your gracious, solution of yours will be?" Tsuna said, being snarky since he hated to be hounded when he wasn't lying or anything like that. Giotto just smirks evilly at that and pulled himself to sit right behind Tsuna, who just meeped loudly, handing on tight as he didn't want to fall off. Then Tsuna realized that this was the answer the other was talking about and glares over his shoulder at Giotto, who took the rein from Tsuna's hand. "Baka," was all Tsuna say as G just breaks out laughing.

"I hate to say this Yoshi, but you two are just like a couple that been around each others for a while," Darwin pointed out the fact as Tsuna was confused by G's laughing as Giotto knows. However, Darwin's statement only brought dark red hue to Tsuna's cheeks, who began to stammers at it as Giotto just snaps Maximum forward, who was neighing lightly as it gotten used to new weight all over again.

"Now, now, since we got it all solved and all, thank you for giving me and Yoshi a ride to half-way point. And thank you for delivering our stuffs once more again," GIotto said as Tsuna want nothing more than to elbow the blonde off the saddle. Darwin just chuckled as he waves his hand at that.

"No, thank you for helping me, though Yoshi did the most of your specified work, and giving me amusement that would last me my whole life. Also Yoshi, thank you once more again and I'm glad that you decided to keep the ring as your reward," Darwin said as Giotto just nods as Tsuna just stops stammering, looking at Darwin with a small pout.

"I keep telling you that the ring is priceless! I really believe the fact that you should keep it," Tsuna whined again as G just shakes his head, Knuckle already walking ahead as he stays silent, ready to burst at his seams when he gets back home. GIotto just blinks at Tsuna adamant refusal of the reward, wondering why until the thought of the ring being powerful and can produce flames went through his mind. Giotto glances over to G, as if he finally figured out something.

"Now, brat. YOu should take the reward and accept it. Otherwise I might as well shoot you dead here for refusing such a craft," G drawled out with a slight scowl on his face, Darwin just chuckling then pulling the rein back into his hand, snapping it as there was a fork in the road ahead, one leads to forest as other leads to nowhere. G lets the man go y as Knuckle was at the fork when the wagon went by.

"B-But!" Tsuna said loudly as giotto just sighs, freeing one hand from the rein as he used the hand to turn Tsuna's head and leans in , almost as if he was going to kiss him, but didn't as Tsuna just became shocked into silence.

"Now, Yoshi, I really advice taking his words and be quiet, or I can kiss you here and make you faint. It's your choice!" Giotto said happily as tsuna just looks at him, wondering what the heck went through the blonde's mind as G just shakes his head at Giotto's threat, moving ahead at them as Giotto did the same, following G. Tsuna just turns is head back tot he road, crossing his arms as Giotto just laughed heartily, leaning into Tsuna as he said that he was worried about the boy falling off the horse as Tsuna began to argue the fact that he doesn't need help staying on.

* * *

Fin. Now to the next story, which will be... Become the Sky's Acrobaleno!

I do have other stories' chapters typed down, but it just the matter of finding a spot to end off at and correcting vocab and grammar in it.


	5. Chapter 3

"WE'RE BACK TO THE MAXIMUM, GUYS!" Knuckle called out as Tsuna just flinches, still leaning away from Giotto, who is still adamant on leaning to keep Tsuna 'safe' on the horse. Tsuna just blinks at the loud voice then wonders on how the heck did Knuckle actually broke Ryohei's loudness.

"He's louder than Onii-san..." Tsuna mutters, surprising Giotto as he leans back, though Tsuna seemed to be remembering something, a flash of homesickness went through his eyes. Giotto took notice of that and wonders why did he feel homesick. However, that was ended with a simple clinking noise that is unmistakably handcuffs hitting each other. Tsuna just blinks then turns to see Hibari's look-alike, smiling sheepishly as he did NOT want to be close to the investigator at all when he was in that state.

"Ah, Ah! Alaude, calm down! He's just my relative, more like my half-brother," Giotto said, trying to soothe the angry Cloud, who pause at that notion. He didn't really believe that the blonde chick has a little brother, however the semblance is there, even the look in Tsuna's eyes is like Giotto's, protective over their own famiglia. Giotto gets off the horse first, making Tsuna finally lets out a deep breath of air, as if he been waiting for the blonde idiot to do so. That made Giotto looks up at him with narrowed eyes as Tsuna looks back down at him, blank eyes and all. G pulled up next to Alaude, watching them bicker again.

"And just think that they are not even lovers, yet they had their first lover spat on the way here," G said as Alaude just raises his eyebrow at that, looking at him as G just chuckled, as if he finds this amusing. Alaude just puts away his handcuffs and walks off, clearly saying that he had no trouble, as long the newcomer proved that he is safe.

"Nufufufu, Primo. When did you make a child?" an ominous voice called out as Tsuna just tense up at the presence of illusionist, not happy that he had developed a sixth sense for Mist users. Giotto just blinks and looks toward where Tsuna looks at, chuckling getting louder.

"I really like to ask you to reveal yourself. I don't take kindly to illusionists, since I had my fair share of trouble with them," Tsuna said, sweat dropping as he pulls Maximum back a bit, keeping away from the presence as if he didn't want the horse to be freaked out. THe chuckling stopped as Giotto just blinks, wondering how much he knows about them right now.

"You can sense me? Oya, oya, this is new," the voice said as the mist appears from nowhere, a male body coming out as Tsuna just narrows his eyes at him, not pleased to see him for some reasons. "Well, I like to introduce myself, but I really don't trust you that much, little rabbit." That got Tsuna's eyebrow twitch at that, clearly remembering Mukuro's nicknames for him as Chrome would try to soothe the Sky that really hates to be pushed to the limit with now perverted Mist.

"I don't trust you with my true name either," Tsuna retorted then looks back down at Giotto, clearly blocking his way down. Giotto felt his stare aback on him, smiling brightly at him when he return the stare. "And I want to get down, Giotto. If you please kindly get out of my way, I would be off this horse and take a quick rest over in the shade by the trees over there," Tsuna asked Giotto as he thumbs toward to comfy looking spot at the edge of the garden, providing enough ample cover for anyone to escape from the Vongola ground easily. Giotto took note of that then chuckled, shaking his head.

"I cannot do that, little Yoshi, since you would try to get away from us. Like you said earlier, we didn't give you a chance to 'reject' our dear 'offer.' Therefore, you're coming inside with us and get the well-needed rest that you clearly like to use," Giotto retorted as G just snickers again, already off of his horse and unpacking the items as they could hear Knuckle screaming inside the massive mansion before that, something about Asari and Lampo should come out and help. Daemon can only raise his eyebrow at Giotto and Tsuna, wondering what the heck happened between then and looks over to G, as if he has the answer to everything at the moment. G took notice of the look and smirks, almost like he was smugly pleased about something.

"Giotto was being chased by fangirls and he mistakened Yoshi as a girl, dragged him into the alleyway and kissed the sucker out of him. Yoshi then punched the crap out of Giotto's nose and basically that how it started off with, seeing that they are practically alike, so much that they are almost like polar opposite from each other," G explained as Daemon just began to cuckled amusedly, as if this was interesting, but G didn't stop there. "Darwin was with us and made a comment that they are like lovers that knows each other very well, to the point where we decided that they had their first 'lover's' spat on the way here about who is going to ride the horse." That made Tsuna looks away at G from Giotto's stare, pouting as he pulls Maximum back, who allows him to then stop, seeing that Tsuna gets off easily while Giotto just looks at G from his shoulder. Daemon was now chuckling out loud, his blue eyes scanning the boy's form. He seemed to be feminine and the hair looks spiky from the hat, but all of his doubts of the person being unrelated to Giotto was dashed away as Giotto took off the green golfer hat, making Tsuna just looks at him, trying to get it back.

"Nufufufu, looks like we have unique twin set here," Daemon called out as Giotto just turns to smiles at Daemon's words while keeping the hat away from Tsuna's reach, who clearly looked like he will kick his knee just to get it back. He had outgrown some of his shyness, but when he was put on spot, he would get his way out almost snarkily and pissy.

"Give my hat back, Baka-Gio!" Tsuna called out, purposely insulting GIotto as the insulted looks back down at the brunette, who looked adorably cute with red face and pout as if he was trying to glare at him. Giotto just smirks, his blue eyes flashing with amusement as G just stands there, wanting to see what is his next move. However, he was taken back by the fact that Giotto executed a fireman's hold on Tsuna, hefting him over his shoulder as he pulls Maximum toward to the shed where Asari was heading from. This made Tsuna be to shocked for few minutes.

"That retard. Yoshi is not going to like that," G mutters, facepalming at the fact that Tsuna began to look redder than ever. Daemon can only watch them, his eyes keeping track of boy's actions, while G knows what he is doing. "Daemon, can you sense something different about him from civilians?" G asked, his doubts still up in the air as Daemon asked himself the same thing as well. However, all of the doubts was dashed away when Tsuna started to shout in Japanese.

_"Are you kidding me?! Let me down, Baka-Gio!"_ Tsuna shouted, pounding at Giotto's back with all of his strength, not pleased about the situation that he was now in as Giotto just winces, wondering how strong the boy is. Asari just blinks, hearing Japanese being spoken then just laughed, happy to hear his mother language from someone's mouth.

"_Hahaha! It has been a while since someone new knows how to speak Japanese! Nice to meet you, I'm Ugetsu Asari!_" Asari introduced himself in Japanese, being care-free as Tsuna paused, looking torn a bit as he heard familiar laughter echoes in his mind. It really ironic that Giotto's guardians is actually alike to his friends, all of the personality similar after all. Giotto took the pause as a chance to quickly go inside before the brat return to pounding his back in.

"_Sorry, Asari, but I really gotta get back inside before he return to pounding my back in,_" Giotto said as he rushed inside, Asari just blinks then laughs, G standing off the side as Daemon did too, watching the brunette's actions. They both saw the brunette's eyes get shadowed at the laughter from Asari, but for some reason,t he boy seemed to be affect by it.

"Just who is he really? Why does he seemed to be in our world and yet, remained innocent?" G asked himself, shaking his head as he glares at the Mist near him now, hearing chuckling begin to start.

"The boy does know of us, but there's something more about him. He's different from spies we encountered," Daemon said as he began to disappears into mist, leaving G with tick mark as he listens to Daemon's half-assed answer. "But I really doubt that we can trust him with our true jobs, since he seemed to be the kind that will betray if put on spot..." Daemon then disappeared with chuckling, leaving G standing by his horse as he watches Knuckle and Asari gets the stuff of the Maximum, Asari trying hard not to get kicked into by the horse while Lampo was off the side, picking at his ear as he was saying that this is not suited for lord like Lampo himself. G however stayed in silent, thinking to himself as he look toward to the door where Giotto used while carrying Tsuna in, seeing that the brat hasn't snapped out of his thoughts yet.

_But he knows more than we do but I don't know how much does he really know... That's why I decided to let him in, since he seems to be trying to escape from our attention..._

* * *

Giotto swiftly walks down through the confusing hallways and stopped before ornate double doors and waltzed right in, seeing his office hasn't been filled up with papers yet. He had been working his butt off so he could go out to town and visit some old friends, however, he didn't really put in the facts that his fangirls would know when he is coming out. _It's ironic that they don't have HI like I do..._ Giotto thoughts as he sweatdrops, but looks over his shoulder as Tsuna just looks dazed, lost even. _But why is he like this? It's as if we reminds him of his home..._ Giotto thought sadly as he moved over to one leather couch and plopped the boy on it, who suddenly snaps out of his daze and fell off of his couch with a loud 'HIEE!' that threatened to destroy Giotto's hearing.

"Ite, iteiteite!" Tsuna mutters in Japanese, not able to kick his habit of falling off things randomly as he hold his head to himself, rubbing it lightly. THen he heard a soft chuckle from above, making his fear comes true when he looks up to see Giotto standing a bit away with his arms crossed as he had his sleeves rolled up with one perfectly arched eyebrow as he was looking directly at him. Our dear little Tuna then narrows his eyes, scanning the room as he noted that he seemed to be in Giotto's office, which will be his office in few years. However he noted that there was two way out, the windows and the doors, both equally blocked by Giotto, who would be stronger than him if his titles means anything.

"Now that shriek really should belong to girl, little Yoshi. Are you sure you're not a girl?" Giotto asked, feeling bit irritated with the boy before him as he yells in frustration mentally. The only way he would be irritated with someone so quickly if that they were Sky themselves and they have their own famiglia. He suddenly widens his eyes, looking down at him as if he realized himself something important.

_If he is a Sky, then it would not be surprising that we're acting like this._

Tsuna just narrows his eyes as he could read that thought from other's mind as he slowly pulled himself up. He just stands before him, regretting the fact that Reborn only gave him weaker version of X-Gloves, but it does, at the least, not have the symbol of Vongola for this trip. However, he had to go into the Dying Will Mode willingly if he had to fight.

"Yoshi, are you a Sky-user?" Giotto asked straight-out as Tsuna gave out a visible flinch at that, not wanting to say yes to that as Giotto took that as a yes and narrows his eyes, stepping closer to the boy who stumbles onto the couch. Now he was curious of why he knews of mafia and he wants to know why he looks just like him. Tsuna noted this stubbornness and mentally cussed out Reborn for all the things he had done in his lifetime. Giotto just leans over him, his ambers eyes taking in the semi-amber brown eyes, which became closed off and cold in response. Giotto finds this to be annoying, since he couldn't read his mind easily, but he had his HI as his trusted ally in this. "Tell me what you know of and your position in Cosa Nostra." Giotto commanded, immediately boss-like right away as Tsuna just pursued his lips, hating the fact that Giotto really puts him in a tight spot between rock and hell. Hell being Reborn of course.

"Not going to give out my name, but to tell you that I'm Decimo of my famiglia and I have Italian ancestor that clearly likes pissing me off whenever he gets a chance to. I used to be citizen, but was pulled into Cosa Nostra by my tutors, who was sent to train me by Nono. That is all I will say willingly, and I really prefer that you back off and let me leave. I don't want trouble," Tsuna said, keeping his voice neutral as Giotto just felt that the boy was hiding something, and yet told him the truth.

_So half-lies... What a brilliant way to avoid triggering my HI..._ Giotto thoughts as he pulls back a bit, letting out a sigh as he runs a hand through his hair. He didn't expected to pick up a relative that is Decimo of his own famiglia, being dragged into Cosa Nostra by force he then noted the boy slowly leans forward, relaxing lightly, but tense enough to fight back right away. _Seems like Yoshi had some experience under his belt after all..._ Giotto added in his thought and walks backward for a bit, letting off a soft smirk at Tsuna, who just felt irritated at the smirks. He never really expected to feel like this before his ancestor, but hell, he was like this with Byakuran when he came out as his ally.

_Stupid bonds that makes no sense with Skies. _ Tsuna though to himself as he lets out a soft sigh as he heard a clearing of the throat from Giotto. He looks up fro his semi-daze again. though noting that he should be more focused around his ancestor. He never experienced communicating with someone that have HI like him, possibly stronger one, and he doesn't like being one that in dark about anything.

"I think I should introduce myself then," Giotto said as he turns around and began to lean on his desk, keeping track of the kid's actions. He can tell that he wanted to be out of his sight and away from Vongola's sight as well. _Makes things more interesting after all..._ Giotto thought with a smirk. "My name is Giotto de Vongola, or better known as Vongola Primo. G, the one with tattoo, is my right hand as the priest from before is Knuckle. He's my doctor as the others, which I will introduce you even more later on. Now, I'm more curious on why you won't give your famiglia name up, unless it's one of the fews I been tracking down for some while." Giotto finished it off with a flourish as Tsuna just grits his teeth, clearly hating the fact that Giotto keep putting him in the tight situations all over again. Tsuna just kept his mouth shut for few minutes, making Giotto feels ansty about this situation until Tsuna finally mutters out one thing.

"_Hamaguri Famiglia._" That only made Giotto tilts his head, knowing that word means Clam in Japanese; just like Vongola means Clam in Italian. However, he didn't sense any lies from that, though how he said it as if he wasn't used to the name. "Happy now? I don't want to give out more information about my famiglia unless I really have to," Tsuna mutters as Giotto just frowns then sighs, giving in to the kid's stubbornness. He had to give it to him, since he could the same if this was reversed as well.

"I'm happy. I like to think that you're not going to backstab me, right?" GIotto asked with hidden threat behind his voice as he noted with glee that Tsuna had paled lightly at the hidden threat.

"As long you don't force me to spill about my hidden famiglia, that's all," Tsuna offered as Giotto just raised the eyebrow at the word hidden. It only means that he could not be able to find out any information about them, even if he were to use his best connections. "After all, we are pretty... Paranoid of our safety, unlike my tutors..." Tsuna added as he gave off a blinding smile to Giotto, who just had to covers his eyes for two reasons.

One was that the boy only made things more clearer than a mud-streaked window.

And the other was that Tsuna did looked cute with that smile.


End file.
